The Replacement Boy
by gayfic33
Summary: Hiram has lost Archie as his right-hand man and needs a replacement... and who's better than the boy who will do anything to beat Archie Andrew's at anything and everything.


**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FORUM TO MAKE REQUESTS OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!**

Hiram likes having control. He always has it and he does not like losing it. So when Archie Andrews of all people stopped listening to him and doing his bidding you could say Hiram was not the happiest. He was actually quite furious. But he knew he needed a replacement, and who better than Archie's best friend and rival… Reggie Mantle.

Reggie Mantle is best friends with Archie Andrews, but also has a great hatred for him. And he only hates him because he is always right behind Archie in everything since kindergarten. He has never been able to beat Archie in anything. That is at least what he thought until yesterday.

Yesterday Reggie found a box on his front steps with a note with an address, time, and, to Reggie's surprise yet delight, a pair of pink panties with instructions to wear. Reggie thought it was Cheryl at first, but then maybe it was Veronica. Maybe it was his chance to beat Archie once and for all. So for the next 24 hours, Reggie worked out physically and mentally. And that leads us to now... 9 o'clock at night.

After a shower and taking almost an hour to pick out his clothes and do his hair, Reggie leaves to the address. Reggie is surprised when he arrives at Southside High School. He walks through the front doors of the closed down school and just begins walking through the halls, waiting to run into his secret admirer. He continues walking until he sees a light on in a room at the end of the hall. He walks towards it, taking deep breaths in and getting slightly nervous the closer he gets. As he opens the abandoned classroom door the first thing he notices is the empty classroom. No one is inside. Reggie walks further into the classroom and still see's no one. But then he hears the door slam shut and turns around to see…

"Hello Reggie." Hiram Lodge walks up to Reggie, only three feet away.

Reggie notices Hiram's all black suit that perfectly frames his body and muscles.

"Mr. Lodge." Reggie is very confused.

"Take a seat Reggie." Hiram ushers him to the nearest desk. "And call me Hiram."

Reggie doesn't take a seat, but steps back. He may not know what is happening, but he knows something weird is happening.

"Why are you here Mr. Lodge? I'm waiting for someone." Hiram just laughs.

"Oh Reggie… first, call me Hiram. Second, take a seat." Hiram pulls the seat out of a desk.

"Oh!" Suddenly Reggie realizes what is happening. "What is going on Mr… Hiram?" Reggie stays standing.

"I just need you to take a seat." Hiram looks at his reflection in the class window, playing with his hair.

Just then Reggie starts walking towards the back door of the classroom. Hiram just stands still as Reggie reaches the door and tries opening it. It's locked. Reggie turns to Hiram and they just look at each other, Hiram smiling. Reggie walks towards the front door. As he walks right past Hiram, Hiram reaches over and grabs Reggie by the arm. He grips Reggie's biceps tightly, Reggie trying to pull away.

"Hiram." Reggie looks Hiram in the eyes, starting to get worried.

"Reggie. I don't like it when people don't listen to me." Hiram grips Reggie's arm so tight that Reggie is starting to really feel it.

"Please Hiram…" Reggie is getting scared.

"I think it is time to show you why you're really here." Hiram turns and grabs Reggie's other arm, pulling him in close.

"Hir…" Before Reggie can finish, Hiram begins kissing Reggie.

Reggie tries stepping back and pushing away, but Hiram is far stronger than Reggie or anyone could believe. Hiram stops kissing Reggie and steps back. Before Reggie has the chance to do anything Hiram swings his fist straight into Reggie's stomach. Reggie is surprised and in pain, bending over. Hiram places his hand in Reggie's hair, loving the soft feel of it, and pulls on it. He pulls on his hair and yanks him onto the nearest desk.

"I don't want to have to do this Reggie, but you're forcing my hand."

'What?" Reggie is confused right before Hiram punches Reggie directly in the side.

As Reggie tries to breath and deals with the pain rushing his entire body, Hiram grabs Reggie's shirt and rips it off with one pull. Reggie is surprised at how he sort of liked that. But then it feels weird for him as Hiram places on hand on his chest, sliding them down and onto his abs. With his other hand, Hiram unzips Reggie's jeans. Reggie is still in pain, but knows he could fight back… but for some reason is waiting. Hiram pulls Reggie's pants down, his tight ass right in front of Hiram's bulging pants. Hiram lets go of Reggie before elbowing him right in the back, Reggie screaming from the immense pain.

"That should slow you." Hiram steps back and begins unbuttoning his suit jacket, taking it off and folding it before placing it on a nearby desk.  
Hiram unbuttons his shirt and places it with his jacket. Leaving his ascot on, Hiram drops his pants and boxers down to his ankles, sliding them off and folding them onto the desk with the rest of his clothes. With Hiram's penis erect and directly in front of Reggie's ass, Hiram can't stop smiling. Reggie is still breathing heavily and trying to deal with the immense pain radiating from his back and stomach. Reggie is too preoccupied with his pain to even realize what is happening until Hiram shoves his large penis right into Reggie's ass.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Reggie begins shouting as loud as he can.

Hiram doesn't go slow at all for Reggie's sake, instead, he goes faster and pushes into him with full force. Hiram places one hand in the back of Reggie's hair and pushes his head into the desk, while he places his other hand on Reggie's back and keeps Reggie down.

"Yeah…" Hiram moans as this continues for ten more minutes.

Hiram hasn't slowed down one bit. He hasn't sweat one bullet and not one strand of hair has moved out of place. Reggie is luckily no longer in pain from any of Hiram's hits or his penis, but he also isn't loving every moment of this. Reggie knows Hiram is strong and knows if he tries to fight against him that he will get hurt, so he just lays there against the desk and lets Hiram take advantage of him. Reggie is sweating from all the pain he has gone through, large strands of his hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Fuck!" Hiram shouts out of nowhere as he explodes into Reggie's ass. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Hiram continues shouting he continues to cum into Reggie's tight ass.

As Hiram finishes, he slides comfortably out of Reggie's ass, grabbing a towel he left on a nearby table to wipe his penis off. As Hiram then begins to pull his boxers and pants on, Reggie gets the surge of energy he has been waiting for and stands up, turns around, and punches Hiram square in the jaw. Reggie runs straight for the front door, but it's locked. He begins trying to ram into it and knock it down, but that's still not working. As he turns around to try and find another way out, Hiram appears in front of him, a small drop of blood going down from his lip. Hiram doesn't say or do anything as Reggie stands there afraid.

"Reggie. Reggie. Reggie. Reggie." Hiram says as he reaches for his jacket and takes his pocket square out, wiping the blood off his face.

The two just stand there as Hiram finishes dressing slowly. Hiram then reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out an envelope, placing it on the desk next to Reggie. Reggie just looks down at it then back at Hiram, who's just smiling.

"Hiram?" Reggie says as he grabs the envelope and looks at the wad of cash in it.

"Just a small gesture of my appreciation to you." Hiram reaches into his jacket and pulls out another envelope, placing it on the desk once again. "If you can manage to stay silent and follow my instructions… then this is just the very beginning of what's coming for you."

Hiram steps around Reggie and unlocks the door with a key, opening it up and taking a step out.

"Hiram…" Hiram turns around to face Reggie, who runs a hand through his hair to put back into place. "Why?" It's all Reggie can manage to say.

"Don't you want to finally beat Archie Andrews?" Hiram smiles and turns around, knowing that is the last thing he needs to say to finish the deal.

As Hiram walks down the hall, Reggie just stares at the suave man, thinking things he never would have thought about until this very night.

"Oh my…" Reggie sighs.


End file.
